It is common for electric guitarists, bass players, keyboardists, drummers that use electronic drum equipment, and other musicians to enhance the sound of their instruments with effects units. Effects units are electronic devices that alter the sound of musical instruments or other audio sources and can consist of analog or digital circuitry. While effects units are more frequently used with electric or electronic instruments, such units can also be used with acoustic instruments, drums, and vocals (among other examples). During a live performance, an effects unit may be added to the electrical “signal” path between a preamplifier (“preamp”) and the instrument's amplifier; in the studio, the instrument or an auxiliary output of another sound-source (as examples) may be patched into the effect. Herein, the terms “stomp box”, “pedal”, “effects unit”, “effects pedal”, “foot-pedal”, “switch” and “footswitch” are used synonymously.
Typically, these boxes contain only one or two effects and are controlled by one or more on-off foot switches (or sometimes by a foot-pedal). An “effects chain” or “signal chain” may be formed by connecting two or more stomp boxes. Musicians sometimes use a controller or effects management system, herein referred to as “effects controller”, that allows for multiple effect chains to be created so that one or several chains can be engaged or disengaged by tapping a single switch.
To manage multiple pedals or foot controllers, musicians will often mount the pedals on a flat board or panel (referred to in the industry as a “pedalboard”) which may be included as part of the front stage equipment. By serving as a container, patch bay, and power supply distribution system, a pedalboard provides a means to connect, hold, and organize the pedals.
Providing electrical power to multiple pedals may be problematic. Most musicians, especially in set ups that employ several pedals, often will require the use of several “wall-warts”, which are usually plugged into a power board and can be positioned on or close to the pedalboard. This can be problematic due to the main power source being located at the rear of most stages. Additionally, many other wires run between the back stage and the front stage are required due to the multiple connections need for instrument connection, digital communication, amplifier footswitches, effects loops, and the like. Not only does this present a dangerous trip hazard, but it becomes very time consuming for system setup and teardown. Thus, there is a need for a single, safe cable that quickly joins the back stage equipment to the front stage effects, while neatly grouping the various input and output sockets.